


Dinner is Served

by BreakfastTea



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Riku is astonished, Sora's picked up a lot over the years from his friends, because there's always room for dessert, kairi has room for dessert, sora's an excellent chef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastTea/pseuds/BreakfastTea
Summary: The night before the big battle, Sora prepares the perfect meal for his friends to take their minds off their worries.





	Dinner is Served

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Fanfic Friday Number 8?! Wow! 
> 
> For the anon who wanted Sora to put all his newfound talents to good use ;) I hope you enjoy this!

“Y’know,” Kairi said, pulling Sora’s attention off the lazy waves lapping at the shore. “I’m nervous about tomorrow.”

Reaching over, Sora squeezed her hand. “We should take our minds off it.”

“Any idea how?” Kairi asked.

“Hmmm…” Sora leaned back, staring up at the sky like the answers might be in the clouds. “Oh! I know!” He hopped off the tree trunk. “I’ll make us something to eat! Riku too. He’s got all those big muscles he needs to keep fed.”

Kairi laughed. “He what?”

Sora grinned. “Come on. I’ve got a great idea! Besides, we should only leave Riku alone for so long. You know what he gets like.” He forced his face into a dour expression.

“That’s it! That’s him exactly!” Kairi said.

Sora ran across the bridge, leaping down halfway. “Riku! I’m gonna make some dinner!”

Kairi followed, even more curious now. That was Sora’s plan? Dinner? Where? Here on their old play island?

“Where?” Riku asked. “We don’t have anything here.”

Sora marched right by, heading for his rowing boat. “Meet me at my place in two hours. You’re gonna love it.”

Kairi stared at Riku. Riku stared back. “Uh, since when could you cook?” Riku asked.

“Since forever!” Sora said. “But I’ve had a lot of practice lately.” He jumped into his boat. “Two hours!”

He rowed away.

“I think he’s gotten weirder,” Riku said.

“Come on,” Kairi said, hurrying to her own boat. “I wanna see what he’s planning.”

“Do you though?” Riku muttered.

* * *

Sora took over the kitchen, his mom knowing better than to get in his way. She’d helped him find what he needed, rushed to the shop to pick up a few additional ingredients, and accepted a kiss to both cheeks when Sora promised he’d make up a plate for her too.

“Since when did you become so refined?” she asked, placing her hands against her cheeks.

“Oh, I have a friend called Belle who said this is how you greet people where she’s from.”

Honestly, it would take two years for her to catch up with everything new in Sora’s life.  “It’s lovely,” Mom said.

Sora smiled at her.

And when Riku and Kairi arrived, she started to get an idea of what he was up to. And as much as she wanted to spend time with her son, she also recognised when she was surplus to requirements. She left Sora to it, heading out to spend time with Riku and Kairi’s parents. At least they could comfort each other with the knowledge that their children had done a lifetime of growing in the past two years, and through it all they’d stuck together.

Kairi and Riku sat in Sora’s small living room, the scent of amazing food wafting in from the kitchen. Kairi’s stomach growled. She wanted everything right now. She heard him singing as he cooked, the words in a language she didn’t understand. He sounded like he was having a lot of fun though. And if what he made tasted as good as it smelled, they really were in for a treat.

“It’s kinda weird being back, huh?” Kairi said. The last time she’d been here with Riku, it’d been before the Heartless destroyed everything. Back then, Riku fit in Sora’s small home. Now, he seemed too big to be sat in the sofa, his shoulders too broad and his legs too long. Looking at him, Kairi thought of how much he’d grown and changed. Still Riku, but maybe calmer. A little less eager to beat everyone else just for the sake of being the best. Now, he wanted to be the strongest so he could protect the things that mattered. Kairi smiled at him, at the serenity she felt coming from him. He was a soothing presence, someone to rely on.

“Definitely weird,” Riku said. “My parents are both shorter than me. When my dad realised, he actually cried. ‘My boy’s a man!’” He shook his head. “It was like the only thing he ever wanted from me was to outgrow him.”

“That’s so sweet,” Kairi said. She figured Riku had outgrown his dad in more ways than one, but boys tended to be a bit denser about those sorts of things. “I think my parents were just glad to see me. I kinda left in a rush. But I needed them to know how grateful I was for them taking me in. And now, I have to repay that kindness by making sure we stop Xehanort.” The worlds had to be made safe, once and for all. And she had a part to play.

“I can’t wait to come back here, once it’s over,” Riku said, leaning back in the chair. “Isn’t that strange?”

Kairi shook her head. “It’s good to know you’ve always got somewhere to go back to.”

“Before I would’ve done anything to have never, ever stay here,” Riku said.

“And now you know better,” Kairi said.

“Yeah,” Riku said, sounding happy. “I do.”

“Dinner’s ready!” Sora called from the kitchen.

Kairi bounced to her feet. At last! “This I have got to see!” she said.

Riku followed her. And in the kitchen they found Sora grinning at the table. “Ta da!”

Words failed Kairi. She turned to Riku, hoping he had something to say. But he looked even more stunned than she did.

Sora hadn’t made dinner. He’d made a feast. The table had to be groaning under all the dishes. There were fish dishes, veggie dishes, breads, dessert… Kairi hardly knew where to start.

“What?” Riku managed. “When did you learn… _how_?”

“Come on, sit down, and I’ll explain everything!” Sora said.

“Where did you get all the ingredients?” Kairi asked, taking a seat. She’d never seen so much fancy food in her life. And when had Sora become so good at presentation? The dishes weren’t just piles of food. They had artistic drizzles of sauce, or little sprigs of herbs dressing them. She couldn’t help but take a photo on her phone. Her stomach gurgled in eager anticipation. “This all looks so good!”

“Mom shopped,” Sora said. “Although she had plenty already. I just know what to do with everything now.”

“Who taught you to do all this?” Riku asked, finally dragging himself to the table.

“Little Chef. Remy. Didn’t you ever stop by Uncle Scrooge’s bistro in Twilight Town?” Sora asked.

“Yeah but… wait. People said the chef there was incredible. This guy taught you?” Riku asked.

“Right. While I helped him.” Sora rubbed his head, chuckling. “Guess it all went into the muscle memory.”

“What did you make us?” Kairi asked. She took a few photos, ready to upload and share with everyone. This had to be seen to be believed.

Sora listed off dishes, the names of which came from several other languages. Salmon en croute, okonomiyaki, gyoza, all of it topped off with a Tarte aux Fruit that Kairi couldn’t wait to taste.

“Dig in!” Sora said.

“So, not only can you cook, you can speak other languages?” Riku asked, helping himself to something from every plate and bowl in front of him.

“Oui, monsieur,” Sora said. “Bon appetite!”

“I have no idea what you just said to me,” Riku said.

“Translate later,” Kairi said. “For now, we eat!”

Sora dished up a plate, putting it aside. “I promised Mom,” he said, placing a bowl over the top.

“Good,” Riku said. “Because there’s not going to be anything left.”

“You’re gonna have to fight me,” Kairi said. She pointed at something Sora had called yakitori. “Those look so good, I think I want them all.”

By the time they’d finished, there wasn’t a crumb left to be licked up. Kairi chuckled, wiping her lips as Sora and Riku sat back in their chairs, rubbing their bellies.

“I never need to eat again,” Riku moaned. “That was the best meal I’ve ever eaten in my life.” He rolled his head to look at Sora. “You’re an amazing cook.”

“Chef, but okay,” Sora said. He sat up. “Anyone for tarte?”

“Me!” Kairi said.

Riku stared at her. “How do you have space for more?”

She pointed her fork at him. “There’s always room for cake and you know it.”

“Not cake, tarte,” Sora said, cutting it into slices.

“Fancy,” Riku said. He sat up with a groan. “Fine. One slice.”

Sora handed the pieces out, once again setting some aside for Mom. He ate his slowly, watching as his friends ate and raved about how good everything tasted. He was so glad to share this with them. There was nothing he loved more than to make people happy. And tonight, right before the biggest fight of their lives, if his cooking could take their minds off everything tomorrow would bring, then he felt sure that everything would be alright.

And after so much food, they’d have all the energy they needed to take Xehanort and his Organization down.

**Author's Note:**

> I leave it to you to choose what song Sora's singing in the kitchen ;) Suggestions accepted in the comments!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm headed back to FFXV next week, but I will return with more KH fic soon :D


End file.
